Pictures Of You And Me
by Eastdale
Summary: Will is that guy that always carries around a camera. Always waiting to catch something spectacular. But what so spectacular about his school in small town salem?
1. Talking About Myself

_Next Update- 30/2014/08_

I stand in the hall by my locker deciding whether or not I should approach  
the circle of jocks crowded around Sonny's locker which happened to be a  
few lockers down from mine.

I'm leaning more towards the decision of waiting outside and am about to  
head in the other direction when Sonny catches my gaze. My breath hitches  
and I'm rooted to the floor.

He rolls his eyes in irritation and nods for me to come.

Should I go? I think it would be best if I were to just wait outside. I  
rather do that than be surrounded by a group of guys who can snap my neck  
in an instant.

I shake my head and hitch my thumb over my shoulder showing I was going to go in the other direction.

He visibly sighs and bid his goodbyes before walking over to me his friends  
staring after him in confusion. All their eyes lock on me at once and they  
simultaneously glare. It's like they rehearsed it!

I quickly swivel in the other direction to make my way out of the building  
as fast as I can.

I know Sonny said the guys were going to back off but I couldn't take his  
word for it. If anything it seemed like they were more proned to hurt me  
now than before. I mentally groan. What have I gotten myself into?

Sonny matches my pace quietly as we stalk across the parking lot. I slow  
down my walk feeling a little safer outside and let out a breath.

"You don't need to worry about them. I told them to back off," Sonny  
comments without looking at me.

"I just want to stay on the safe side." Sonny snorts but doesn't comment  
back. "Okay now to get to business. Do you have the camera?"

"Yep. At home. That's where we're going," he says walking ahead of me.

"Is it the one I asked for?"

"No," he smirks. I glare at his side.

"What do you mean no? Rule number three was to do as I say."

"I don't like rules. Plus this camera is better than the one you asked for  
so calm your nipples." I blush before rolling my eyes and following him.  
Fifteen minutes of silent walking later we arrive at Sonny's mansion. The  
place was huge! It had to be worth a fortune.

"Woah," I breath out.

"Close your trap," Sonny says rolling his eyes and getting his keys out  
once we get to the front door. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? I would kill to have a place like this." He opens  
the door and walks in taking his shoes off. I follow after his lead. He  
doesn't give me a chance to look around the amazing place and drags me by  
my arm up the stair.

We walk down a long hallway before he pull me into one of the rooms closing  
the door behind him.

And oh gosh I thought I was dreaming. His room was five times the size of  
mine. He had a king sized bed in the middle, a huge flat screen tv hanging  
on the wall, a whole bunch of game systems with stacks of games next to it,  
by that was a mini fridge, there was a glass door that lead to a balcony  
that

I could see a huge pool in the backyard through and a trampoline was in one  
of the corners of the room.

I gaped at Sonny who was sitting at his desk which held a laptop, a radio,  
and some CD's like all of this was nothing. "Can your parents adopt me?" I  
ask in a daze as I basically drooled on his carpet.

"No. Now come on so we can start. I don't want to spend anymore time with  
you than I need to."

"Whatever," I retort hiding my hurt, and drop my bag and sitting on his  
bed. "Give me the camera." He glares at me, for what reason I really don't  
know, and get up and goes to his closet. When he opens it I see it's like a  
whole other room.

I think I just died and gone to heaven. When he comes back he hands me a  
box.

I open it and gasp. I take the machine out of the box as if it's a delicate  
jewel. "Sonny this is amazing! This must have cost a lot of money!"

"Well it's not like I don't have any to spend. And I need this to be good  
so I got the best one I found." I turn it over in my hands and switch it on  
seeing how clear I could see everything. I smile wide at Sonny who looks  
away but gives me a small grin.

"First thing's first," I say setting the camera in my lap. "What's the time  
frame?"

"Uh it's due by the first week in June."

"Okay that's more than enough time. Now what are you free days?" He thinks  
it over before answering.

"Tuesdays, Thursdays, Friday, and Sundays. Monday and Wednesday I have  
practice. Saturdays are days I play video games with Brian."

"Great. We'll meet Thursdays and Fridays after school, and Sundays okay  
with you?"

"Sure," he shrugs. "When do we get to the filming?"

"Now I guess," I say lifting the camera I switch the record on.

_Friday, February 28, 2014_

_3:54 PM_

I focus on Sonny who looked kind of awkward sitting in his desk chair. His  
shoulders are tense and his eyes are looking anywhere but the lens. He all  
of a sudden was also looking shy.

"Just relax. Pretend you're talking to Brian or something."

"Well Brian doesn't exactly look like you pointing a camera at me," he says  
glaring. I sigh shifting a little. Even glaring at the camera Sonny looks  
like a sex god.

Definitely photogenic.

Focus Will. That's not why you're here.

"Okay try this...pretend I'm like an interviewer or something.

You want to be a professional basketball player so you'll need to learn how  
to get use to cameras shining in your face."

"Fine," he grumbles. "What do I say?"

"Talk about yourself. This is supposed to be about your life right? What do  
you do out of school?" I ask trying to get him going.

"I uh...um..." I sigh again pressing the pause button.

"Okay so this is going to be harder than I expected," I say frowning. Sonny  
rubs a hand down his face.

"I have literally nothing to say," he groans leaning back in his chair.

"Let's try this without the camera first. It's probably making you  
nervous." He snorts.

"I'm not nervous," he says like it's the most illogical answer in the world.

"Whatever I don't care. Just talk to me. You can talk to me right or is me  
being 'gay' making you too uncomfortable?"

"As a matter of fact it is. How do I know the only reason why agreed to do  
this is so you could jump me and try to turn me into a homo like you?" he  
questions crossing his arms his eyes narrowed.

"Because I just don't try to screw every person I meet. You're not even  
attractive," I lie and for a second I swear I see a flash of hurt flicker  
across his face before it becomes stone again.

"And if you're so uncomfortable with me then why did you ask me to do this  
then?" He glares at me not saying anything.

I roll my eyes and shove the camera into my bag before I shoulder it.  
"Where are you going?" he says quickly sanding up with me and blocking the  
door as I go to open it.

"Home." I try to open the door again but he slaps my hand away from the  
knob. The hell?

"Did you just slap my hand?"

"You can't go home."

"And why not?" I ask crossing my arms.

"We have to work on this."

"I'm not going to help you with this if you can't treat me with respect  
Sonny."

"But it wasn't one of the rules," he defends slapping my hand away again  
when I go to reach for the knob.

"It shouldn't have to be a rule. I am a person and you treat people with  
respect no matter what their sexual preference is.

Especially when their helping you with you're projects," I emphasis the  
last part glaring. Sonny fumbles over what he wants to say next but then  
grunts.

"Fine whatever, I don't care. I'll treat you like the person you are!" he  
exclaims throwing his hands up in the air with a look on his face that said  
he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Just please I need  
you're help. Please," he begs and I'm taken back.

Sonny Kiriakis begging? That's certainly a site to see. And it looked like  
he was about to get onto his knees too. And imaging Sonny on his knees  
before me was threatening to make me moan.

"Okay, okay I'll do it."

"Yes!" he exclaims pumping his fist in the air. Looking quite adorable if I  
may add.

"Can I go home now?" I ask really needing to get out of here.

"Home?" he ask in the mid of his celebration looking like a lost puppy.

"Yeah home. The place where I eat, sleep, and live? I really need to go."  
He nods before finally moving away from the door. "I'm coming over  
tomorrow," I state walking out.

"But I told you Saturdays are no good," he says following.

"I know but since you can't talk about what you do then I have to film you  
doing what you do."

"But-"

"Don't worry," I call out to him as I start walking down the drive. "It'll  
be like I'm not even there. See you tomorrow." I continue on my way home  
not listening for his reply.

_Friday, February 28, 2014_

_9:55 PM_

_**I sit in front of the camera yawning. I rub my eyes trying to keep awake**_  
_**for a few more minutes to record this before I pass out. I blink a few**_  
_**times to shoo the blurriness away before I start to talk.**_

_**"So today was day one of Project Sonny Kiriakis- note to self think of a**_  
_**better name later when half my brain isn't already half asleep. Not much**_  
_**progress. Correction no progress.**_

_**Nothing but a bunch of insults and awkwardness." I yawn again and then I**_  
_**frown.**_

_**"Hopefully tomorrow I'll get somewhere. The sooner we start the sooner**_  
_**this'll all be over and I'll finally be away from Sonny, no matter how much**_  
_**I'm in love with the guy, that idea actually gives me relief.**_

_**I'll go back to just being that weird dude with the camera." I scratch the**_  
_**back of my head yawn yet again.**_

_**"I think I'll just go now before I pass out. Night." I sit there for a few**_  
_**moments just staring at the lens before I yawn for a forth time and lean**_  
_**forward to press the button to stop recording.**_

_Thanks for reading. Drop a review_

_© Emma Robb 2014_


	2. In The Closet

**_Long chapter. 2014/08/31_**

**_Saturday, March 1, 2014_**

**_11:15 AM_**

The door opens revealing a very much sexy Sonny. He had bed head giving him a devilish look.

He had no shirt on unmasking his very profound abs and muscular arms.

Sadly he had on sweat pants not letting me perv any further.

"The hell Will?" he glares, squinting a little from the bright light outside.

"I told you I was coming over didn't I?"

"This early in the morning though?" he whins scratching the back of his head and walking away from me.

I get a good shot of his firm looking butt as he walks down the hall and up the stairs. I follow scolding myself for already thinking like a hormonal teenager already.

"It's pass eleven. Don't you think you've slept enough?"

"No," he say crawling into his bed once we reach his room. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when Brian get's here." He pulls the covers up and over his head.

Aw adorable!

"Get you're lazy butt up Sonny!"

"Get out," he mumbles. "I want to sleep." I sigh placing the camera onto his desk and facing it towards his bed.I walk into the view of the camera and place my hands on my hips debating on what I should do to get him out.

"Get up ," "Come on Sonn-y Poo." I stiffled a laugh when he throws back his cover and glares at me.

"Do not call me that. I'll forget about our deal and pound you face in," he growls before he goes back into hybernation. I blow out a puff of air and brush my hair back.

"Fine you asked for this," I say bundling a fistful of covers in my hands and yanking with all my might. It doesn't even budge! "Oh come on," I say pulling. I yank until I'm out of breath slump against the bed.

I let go and decide to jump onto the bed. I land on his form and he grunts rolling over and shoving me onto the floor. I huff before trying again.

He shoves me on the floor again sending pain from my ass all the way up my body causing me to yelp. I swear I could hear him chuckling to himself.

"Gosh!" I say just about ready to give up. I move towards the camera to shut it off when I get an idea. I smirk before creeping back toward the bed and hovering over Sonny large form.

"Hey Sonny since you won't get out of bed I can come in with you," I say suggestively. "You can fuck me senseless while I beg for more and call out your name.

Or vise versa. It doesn't really matter to me. As long as it's rough and so loud that the neighbors could hear us." I let out a forced groan.

He bolts from the bed to the other side of the room looking like I just told him I ate the shit I stepped in from the bottom of my shoe. "Don't fucking touch me you-you!" he growls causing me to burst into laughter.

"Got you up," I say victoriously.

"Whatever," he grumbles stalking off into his bathroom and slamming the door behind him. I smile at the camera as I hear the shower start to run.

"Why is this here?" is the first thing that comes out of jerk number two's mouth when he sees me sitting on the couch.

His green eyes scan me over before they narrow into the similar glare him and Sonny share.

Sonny comes in behind him and crosses his arms.

"Because of the stupid project," Sonny says rolling his eyes. "He's the only one who can work a camera so I had no other choice." Well that stings.

"He wants to get shots of us since I have no idea how to talk about myself." Brian purses his lips.

"What if he just want to get videos of us so he can watch them later for his own sick twisted amusement?"

"Because I am a civilized person! And stop talking about me like I'm not here. And what is with you idiots and thinking all gays want to just fuck any guy they see.

I've said this to Sonny and now I'm saying this to you.

You're not even attractive!" It's a lie once again. Brian is very attractive with his amazing green eyes, jet black hair in the form of a fo-hawk, and tall and jock-like frame.

And to be honest if he weren't such a douche and if I weren't so helplessly deep in love with Sonny I would maybe have a tiny interest in him. Maybe.

"Whatever like I would care if you think I'm attractive," Brian spat hatred in his voice. "You're just a dumb fag who needs to leave my friends and I alone before you contaminate us with your germs."

"Brian," Sonny says in a warning tone but I cut him off.

"He's right. And once this movie is over and you get you're grade I'll be out of your lives. I'll be like I was never here,"

I say standing my camera already in hand. "Now can we start filming so this'll be done as soon as possible?"

"Absolutely," Brian says and heads upstairs to Sonny's room without a glance back. Sonny hang behind and shoots me a concerned look I'm surprised to see.

"You okay Will?" he asked as I walk pass him. I turn to him and look him in the eye.

"I know you're supposed to be all nice to me now since I'm making you're movie but don't give me fake concern like you haven't done worse," I spat my venom hanging thick in the air.

He winces and looks away before shaking his head and pushing pass me up the stairs where Brian went.

I sigh. Well this has turned out to be a great morning.

**_Saturday, March 1, 2014_**

**_4:27_**

"Well my hypothesis has been proven. All these guys do all day is play video games," I whisper although I really don't need to since they were in they were so into the game that an apocalypses could be happening outside and they wouldn't even know it.

"They've been going about five hours straight and haven't even stopped to take a bathroom break." I aim the camera away from my face and back to the two Neanderthals sitting on bean bag chairs with controllers in their hands, their eyes trained onto the TV.

"That's bullshit!" Sonny screams throwing his controller down. "You cheated."

"You got your ass kicked fair and square," Brian defends also throwing his controller down.

"No you cheated! I demand a rematch!"

"You're still gonna loose. You suck! You wouldn't even be able to beat a girl!" Sonny screams before he tackles Brian off his bean bag to the ground. They roll around on the gound throwing punches and trying to pin the other to the ground.

"Take it back fuck face!"

"Not in this life time ass wipe!" I chuckle silently at their banter and slide against the wall toward them. Brian breaks out of Sonny's arm lock and tries to crawl away as fast as he can before Sonny could get him.

But his friend grabs his ankle and pulls him back, putting him in a head lock. Brian jabs his elbow back into Sonny stomach which makes him loosen up enough to let his captive get away. Brian throws himself on top of Sonny only to get pushed off and slammed to the ground.

Sonny picks Brian up before throwing him on his bed before straddling him and pinning down his arms. Both of them are panting and have a thin layer of sweat on their foreheads. They glare at each other playfully before they both break out into similar grins.

Seeing that they're done I let out a chuckle. "That was the most exciting thing that you guys did all day," I say gaining their attention.

Sonny instantly gets off of Brian and just looks at me before chuckling. Brian glares at me but then his eyes widens before he's up and running to the bathroom.

A wave of confusion rolls over me before my eyes are wider than his were just a few seconds ago.

"Oh my..."

"What?" Sonny asks in confusion as he takes off his shirt he had put on that morning when I got him up.

I couldn't even enjoy the view because of the a million and one thought that were running through my mind.

Sonny must have not seen it, out felt it for that matter but I noticed it. It was kind of hard not too with Brian wearing his grey skinny jeans.

And to think it was Brian of all people, the second biggest homophobe in school. Will shrugs before leaving the room mumbling he was going to get something to eat.

Five minutes later Brian comes out the bathroom with red stained cheeks.

He tries his best to look anywhere but my shock looking face but I wasn't letting that happen.

Before he could run out the door I sprint in front of it and slam it back closed.

"Care to explain Brian?" I question both my brows raised.

"Explain what?" He tries to go passed me but I step into his way.

"Explain to me what the heck just happened," I whisper yell. "Because if I saw correctly and I think I did, you're more like me than you let on." Brian snorts and crosses his arms.

"I have know idea what you're talking about. Now get out of my way." He tries to get passed again but I stop him again.

"You're a hypocrite, a fake. No matter how much you try to ignore it you can't help but like the D and you know it." He grabs me and pushes me up against the door.

"I'm not a...gay," he growls in my face. I let out a humerous chuckle.

"No. You're gay. And I wouldn't do that if I were you," I say eyeing his reading fist.

"Oh yeah and who's going to stop me?" he smirks about to release.

"The fact that I now know you're dirty little secret and have proof to back it up. How do you think the who student body is going to take the news of Brian Barrett the oh so homophobic jock, is actually a closet gay?" He pales before dropping me back onto my feet.

"You wouldn't," he growls.

"Oh yes. I would and you'll be sorry you ever talked to me," I say smirking.

"I could pound you right now and you'll won't be able to say anything, or walk for that matter," he says pulling back his fist again. I start to panic on the inside.

So it was all a bluff. I was never going to expose him because I knew what is was like be pushed out the closet without preperation. And even though he made my life a living hell since he's met me I just can't just put someone through the same thing I went through.

"No need to get violent," I say putting my hands up trying to keep my calm but also getting ready to shield the potential punchs. "If you just answer some of my questions then no one will ever know anything."

"I'm not telling you whether or not I find you attractive," he deadpans with a blank look. I blush and roll my eyes.

"No not that!" I say face palming myself.

"Brian, Will, what are you guys doing up there? Brian, Will better still be alive, he didn't finish my project yet," we hear Sonny yell through the house. Brian opens the door a crack to reply.

"He's not dead asshole! We're coming down now!" he yells before glancing at me.

"We'll continue this later," I smirk as I breeze passed him and into the kitchen where Sonny is ordering pizza.

**_Saturday, March 1, 2014_**

**_5:02_**

Sonny chomps on meat lovers pizza without a care in the world while he watches some tv show where people get hurt doing the stupid stunts.

He laughs and nudges, Brian who is also chomping down on meat lovers pizza, when someone lands in an awkward angle onto the pavement making me think he broke more than just a few bones. Brian went back to normal like nothing even happened once he came down stairs.

However he does glances over to me once in a while, probably wondering when I'm finally going to leave.

I admit I could have left thirty minutes ago but I really wanted to stay and watch Sonny.

I know I sound like a creep but everything Sonny does is ten time better when he does it than when a normal person does.

Does that even make any sense? I don't think so but whatever.

Plus I couldn't trust myself to let Brian stay here alone with him. The dude got a boner for him! That means he has to have some kind of feelings towards him right?

I take a small bite of a slice of veggie pizza as I study them. Nothing they do is out of the norm of two teenage male friends but I couldn't help but worry.

Oh Will what are you saying? You know you'll never have a chance with the biggest homophobe in school anyway.

And even if you did why would he pick you of all people? The weird loser with the camera.

It sucks being in love.

"Will? Will!" I snap out of my thoughts to Sonny calling my name.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I think your phone is ringing dude," he say chuckling.

That's when I notice Animals is playing lowly in my pocket. I quickly dig it out and answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Will where in the world are you?!"

"Mom?"

"Who else would be calling?" she says sounding irritated.

"Now will you answer my first question? Where are you?"

"I'm..." I look up at Sonny and Brian who muted the TV to listen in on my conversation. "At a friends house."

"A friends house? Who is this friend and who said you could go over?"

"Mom, I'm eighteen,"

"Eighteen and still living under my roof young man which means you have to check in with me first!" Without warning Sonny comes and snatches the camera from my lap and turn it towards me. I swipe out my hands to get it back but he jumps back out of my reach.

"Give it back," I whisper at him.

"What was that Will? What did I tell you about speaking under your breath?"

"I didn't say anything mom."

"Was it that friend of yours then? I though you said you didn't have any friends."

"I don't I-" I sigh getting up to get my camera back. I jump at him to get but Sonny tosses it to Brian who smirks and points it at me again. "Give it-" I whisper.

"Will who are you talking to?"

"No one mom. Can't we just talk when I get home?" I chase after Brian who throws the camera back to Sonny.

Please don't let it fall. Please don't let it fall. Sonny and Brian hare a mischievous glance that I dread.

"Uuuhhh Will," Sonny moans loudly in a high pitched girl voice. "Mmmm baby oh yeah."

"Faster Will, harder," Brian joins in getting closer to me and the phone. And now instead of me trying to get to them they start to chase after me.

William Horton that better not be what I think it is!"

"It's not mom I swear!" I scream into the phone.

"Will what have I told you about lying to me?"

"I'm not," I protest shoot daggers at the two meat heads.

"Ooooh Will right there, feels soooo gooood," Brian groans.

"Yeeesss ahhhh," Sonny mocks pleasure while trying not to laugh.

And I scold myself for oddly taking pleasure into their fake moans and groans. Great Will. Get a boner while on the phone with your mother.

"Will when you get home we have some serious things to talk about no excuses."

"But mom-" Sonny punches me in the side cutting me off.

It wasn't all that painful but it was enough to me give out a small surprised groan. Which of course my mother took the wrong way.

"Goodbye Will," she says sounding flustered before she hangs up the phone.

"Really guys?!" I yell throwing my phone to the ground and face planting onto Sonny bed.

They burst into laughter. I glare up at the two idiots who lean on each other for support. I snatch the camera out of Sonny's hands and switch it off.

I glare at them one last time before storming out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. As I'm tugging on my shoes I hear the two jerks chuckles as they come down he stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asks raising a brow.

"Home," I answer shortly.

"Why?" Brian questions crossing his arms.

"Because my mother is pissed and staying here any longer is going to piss her off even more," I say sweetly before I open the door to leave.

"See ya," Sonny yells chuckling. I make my way down his drive. When I'm about to make it to the end of his block I hear Brian calling after me.

"Hey Will." His running feet begin to slow as he reaches me.

"What do you want Brian?"

"I uh-you left your phone...in Sonny's room so..." He holds it out and I grab it nodding a thanks as I shove it in my pocket.

"Anything else?"

"I uh put my number in it. So you can you know give me a call when you want me to answer your questions."

"Uh okay...bye I guess," I say awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"Bye...fag," he adds before taking off. However now that I know what he's hiding it doesn't sound right coming from him.

It sound out of play but I shrug and continue on home not looking forward to my saint of a mother's rath.

**_Glad people like it. Drop a review people_**

**_Emma Robb 2014_**


End file.
